One Single Moment
by JustinAsselstine
Summary: What happens when Joe spends a day with Mimi? This is for Princess Karaoke's Mimoe contest.


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Simple enough.  
  
  
One Single Moment  
by  
Justin Asselstine  
  
The stars sparkled in the sky like diamonds on a black cloth. Joe Kido lay in his backyard staring up at the sky. He was thinking of the same thought which swam through his mind each night as he would lay in the yard, staring up at the dark tapestry above.   
  
"I still remember the exact second it happened," he thought to himself. "One single moment which changed my life."  
  
****Flashback****  
  
  
"Hey Joe!" yelled the pretty, pink-haired girl.  
  
"Hi Mimi," the blue haired boy replied as he took his glasses off and cleaned them.  
  
"I heard you got your drivers license yesterday...," Mimi began.  
  
"No Mimi," Joe quickly replied.  
  
"But Joe I really, really, really need a ride."  
  
"I'm sorry Mimi, but I have some errands I need to run today," Joe explained.  
  
"Pretty, pretty pleaaaaseee," Mimi pleaded, giving Joe the puppy dog eyes that no boy, especially Joe, could resist.  
  
"Good god she looks so beautiful when she does that," Joe thought to himself.  
  
"So will you give me a ride?" Mimi asked expectantly.  
  
"Fine, fine, I'll give you a ride, but you owe me."  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you soooo much Joe. Your a life saver," Mimi replied.  
  
Then she leaned forward and gave Joe a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Your the greatest," she whispered as Joe began to blush furiously.  
  
"I, uh, um, yeah...," Joe stuttered.  
  
"Well are we gonna get going then?" Mimi asked, giggling at Joe.  
  
"Uh, yeah. So where are we going?"  
  
"I need to go to the mall."  
  
"What are you gonna do there?" Joe asked.  
  
"Well there's a boy I kinda like and I need a new outfit for when I tell him I like him," Mimi replied.  
  
Joe found himself getting jealous at the thought of some boy holding Mimi's affections. This surprised Joe.  
  
"Geez, this is Mimi I'm thinking about. Why should I care who she likes. We're friends. We'll never be anything more.... Although I must admit, she is very pretty, and sweet, and pretty, and kind, and pretty, and funny, and did I mention she was pretty. But it's still Mimi. My friend. Nothing more."  
  
These thoughts were new to Joe's mind. He had never thought of Mimi in this way before, but somehow it felt right.  
  
"Earth to Joe. Helllloooo. Earth to Joe. You there?" Mimi asked as Joe stared off into space thinking.  
  
"Oh sorry Mimi. I was just thinking about something."  
  
"About what," Mimi asked with a smile.  
  
"Um, nothing," Joe replied quickly. "Let's get going."  
  
Joe hurried around to the driver's side of his beat up old car, trying to get out of Mimi's view before she realized how much he was blushing and decided to ask him why. Joe slipped into the driver's seat as Mimi slid in beside him.  
  
"Hey Joe. Why were you blushing?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Uh, umm, I was, uh, just thinking about an embarrassing moment from my childhood," Joe lied.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I'd rather not say."  
  
"Oh.... Ok then," Mimi replied.  
  
Sighing in relief that Mimi hadn't pushed farther, Joe turned the car on and took off for the mall.  
  
  
"So Mimi, who's the boy you like," Joe asked as he parked the car in the mall parking lot.  
  
"Well if you're allowed a secret so am I," Mimi replied mischievously.  
  
"Oh come on Mimi, tell me," Joe pleaded.  
  
"Fine, but then you have to tell me what you were thinking of that made you blush."  
  
"Uh, nevermind then. I guess we all have our secrets then don't we."  
  
Teehee," Mimi giggled at Joe.  
  
"She has such a beautiful laugh," Joe thought as he listened to her giggle. "There's those thoughts again. I wonder why I keep thinking about Mimi like that. She likes someone else."  
  
"Hey Joe. Do you wanna come help me pick out a new outfit?   
  
"I better not Mimi. I have some stuff to do and plus I think I'm allergic to shopping.  
  
"Heehee, your so silly Joe. But please come with me. I really need someone to tell me what clothes I look good in and what clothes I don't."  
  
"You'd look good in anything," Joe mumbled.  
  
"What was that Joe?"  
  
"Uh, I said maybe you should call Sora to come help you," Joe quickly lied.  
  
"I need a guys opinion and well you're a guy." "A cute one at that," Mimi mumbled.  
  
"Did you say something Mimi?"  
  
"Um, I said please, please come and help me."  
  
And with that Mimi turned those puppy-dog eyes back on Joe. Joe couldn't help but look into those beautiful eyes.  
  
"Ok. I'll come help you pick out a new outfit."  
  
"Thank you Joe," Mimi said and she kissed him on the cheek again.  
  
Blushing again, Joe headed towards the door. When he got there he held the door open for Mimi.  
  
"Such a gentleman," Mimi said giggling.  
  
The two spent most of the day going from store to store as Mimi tried on new clothes.   
  
"Jeez, when Mimi buys an new outfit she buys everything.," Joe thought as Mimi tried on some shoes to go with the hat, belt and earrings she'd already bought.  
  
"Hey Joe, do these shoes look good," Mimi asked pointing to the white platform shoes on her feet. "Or should I get the green ones? Or maybe the blue ones. No wait what about the pink ones."  
  
"They all look good," Joe told Mimi, trying to get her to calm down. "But if you want my opinion, the pink ones go best with the rest of the stuff you've bought so far."  
  
"Wow. I thought so too. I never knew you had any fashion sense," Mimi said, giggling.  
  
"Well my mom liked to shop and she always took me with her when I was a kid," Joe replied with a smile.  
  
"Well all that's left now is for me to get a new skirt and a new top. Let's go into the new store that just opened at the other end of the mall."  
  
With that Mimi grabbed Joe's arm and dragged him through the mall to the new store where she let Joe pick out her new top and skirt. He chose a light pink skirt and a tight blue T-shirt, both of which Mimi really liked.  
  
"That's everything," Mimi said as they walked out of the store.  
  
"Thank god," Joe replied in relief. "Shall I drive you home now?"  
  
"Yes please. Your such a nice guy Joe," Mimi said and she kissed him on the cheek once again.  
  
The familiar red colour came to Joe's cheeks.  
  
"Geez Joe. You sure do blush a lot," Mimi commented, making Joe blush even more.  
  
"Hey Joe, do you wanna go get some lunch. I'm kinda hungry.  
  
"Well, my I guess my errands can wait a while longer, so sure let's go."  
  
  
Joe pulled into the fast food restaurant's parking lot and they headed inside. Joe ordered a hamburger and fries (the only food there he wasn't allergic to) and Mimi ordered a salad. When it came time to pick their drinks Mimi came up with an idea.   
  
"Hey Joe let's get an extra large milkshake with two straws. It'll be just like in the old days."  
  
"Um Mimi isn't that what couples used to get," Joe asked looking at her funny.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Mimi answered with a mischievous smile.  
  
"What did she mean by that," Joe wondered. "She couldn't.... no there's no way she could like me. She said she liked some guy. I'm imagining things."  
  
"Uh sure we could get that then if it's what you want."  
  
"Yay," Mimi shouted as she began bouncing up and down.  
  
The two got their food and sat down to eat. They were halfway through their meal when an elderly lady walked up to their table.   
  
"Hello there dearies. I just wanted to tell you it's nice to see two young people sharing a milkshake nowadays. It brings back memories of when I was a kid. I must say you make a very cute couple."  
  
"We're not a couple, we're just friends," Joe said right as Mimi said, "Thank you very much."  
  
If you say so young man," the elderly woman said and with a wink at Mimi she walked away.  
  
"Um Mimi," Joe began.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why did you tell that lady we were a couple?" "Why? Did you have a problem with it?" Mimi replied.  
  
"Well no, but..."  
  
Joe was silenced as Mimi placed her finger to his lip. Then she did something Joe would remember forever. She leaned over and slowly kissed him on the lips. Joe felt himself kissing her back and slowly the kiss became a passionate one.  
  
  
****End Flashback****  
  
  
"If only the day could have ended there," Joe Kido thought to himself sadly.  
  
"If only....."  
  
****Flashback****  
  
"Heehee. The reason I wanted you to come along with me shopping so much was because you were the guy I wanted to tell that I liked," Mimi told Joe, giggling.  
  
"Well I'm happy you managed to convince me to stick around,' Joe said with a laugh. "You've been my friend so long, but it was just this morning I realized I liked you more than a friend."  
  
"Really?" Mimi asked in disbelief. "I've had a crush on you since we were in the digital world the first time. You were so cute. You still are," Mimi finished, kissing Joe on the nose.  
  
"Well I still have my errands to do. Would you care to escort me, my lovely lady?  
  
"Of course I would. Who wouldn't wanna hang out with a sexy young man like you."  
  
Joe blushed deeper than he had all day, if that was possible.  
  
"Well let's go."  
  
They hoped back in the car and headed on the highway which lead to Joe's brother's house.  
  
"First I have to drop something off at my brother's for my mom," Joe told Mimi.  
  
"Ok," she replied cheerfully. "But after we drop that off I get another kiss."  
  
"Anything you desire," Joe replied, smiling.  
  
Joe never saw it coming. The car beside him swerved across the lane slamming into Joe's car. The car was shoved off the rode and slammed into a pole, flipping over. Joe crawled out from under the driver's seat where he was laying.   
  
"Mimi," he managed to croak out.  
  
Turning around Joe got a good look of Mimi who was pinned beneath the passenger seat. Joe saw her beautiful face covered in blood. He began crawling towards her, but then the pain grew stronger and the merciful darkness overwhelmed him.  
  
  
  
"Joe, can you hear me? Joe?"  
  
"Who is it?" Joe whispered as he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
The light stung his eyes as it shined down on him. A dark blur lay in the corner of his vision. Slowly the blur cleared and formed into a human figure.  
  
"It's Tai. How are you feeling?" the blur asked.  
  
Suddenly it all came back to him: the car swerving, the impact, the car flipping, Joe being thrown upside down and Mimi lying beside him hurt.  
  
"Where's Mimi?" Joe asked panicking.  
  
"She's in the room across the hall. Sora's with her," Tai replied.  
  
Joe tried to stagger out of bed and to his feet.  
  
"I have to make sure she's alright," Joe thought.  
  
A wave of pain washed through him and he fell back onto the bed.  
  
"Whoa, easy there. Your arm is broken and you have a small concussion. You should rest for now," Tai said.  
  
"But I have to make sure Mimi is ok," Joe replied trying once more to get to his feet.  
  
"The doctor's with her right now. He'll tell you how she is in a minute. Now lay back down and rest."  
  
After a few minutes a tall dark haired man in a white doctor's outfit walked into Joe's room.  
  
"Hello Mr. Kido. How are you feeling?" the doctor asked.  
  
"I'm fine," he lied. "How is Mimi?"  
  
"Well your not fine. You broke your left arm in two places and you have a mild concussion," the doctor replied.  
  
"Dammit. I don't care how I am, how is Mimi," Joe shouted at the doctor, as he jumped out of the bed.  
  
Tai shuddered. He had never seen the normally calm boy so angry.   
  
"Had something happened between Joe and Mimi," Tai wondered. "It must have or else he wouldn't be freaking out."  
  
"Well Mr. Kido, I have some bad news about Miss Tachikawa. She suffered some serious injuries during the crash including some internal injuries, which we can't heal. We don't think she's gonna make it."  
  
"No," Joe whispered as his legs gave out and he fell to the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Kido. We did all we can. It's up to god now."  
  
"Tai, help me into Mimi's room," Joe asked as Tai lifted him to his feet.  
  
The two boys crossed the hall into the other room. Sora sat in a chair beside the bed staring at her best friend's motionless body. Her eyes were puffy from crying.  
  
"Come on Sora," Tai said helping Sora to her feet. "Let's leave Joe alone for a few minutes."  
  
Sora and Tai left the room, leaving Joe by himself with the unconscious Mimi. Joe sat down in the seat Sora had sat in and laid his head down on Mimi's chest. He could hear her heart beating, slower than normal.  
  
"Why did this have to happen," Joe wondered. "Why did god give me this joy, then decide to take it away. Why must you take away my love."  
  
"Love," Joe thought. "Do I love Mimi. I know I like her a lot, but do I love her?"  
  
Joe looked down at Mimi. Watching her chest rise and fall as she breathed. He could feel tears forming and then they were streaming down his face.  
  
"I do love her. I love her with all my heart and now I'll never get to tell her that."  
  
Joe removed his glasses and leaned down. He kissed Mimi softly on the lips.  
  
"I love you Mimi. I love you now and I'll love you forever."  
  
"Joe?" came a whisper.  
  
"Mimi?!?"  
  
"Joe, it hurts so much. What happened?"  
  
"We were in a car accident. A car swerved into us and forced us off the road. You pretty hurt."  
  
"Am I gonna be ok?"  
  
"Sure, you are," Joe answered quickly.  
  
"You don't sound to sure. Please tell me the truth," Mimi whispered.  
  
Looking into her eyes Joe couldn't lie.  
  
"You were hurt really bad Mimi. The doctors, they uh, they say you might not make it."  
  
With this more tears began to slide down Joe's face.  
  
"Joe, if something happens to me, I want you to know something."  
  
  
  
****End Flashback****  
  
"One single moment can change our life," Joe thought wryly. "I had many moments that day that made a difference in my life. But each one stands alone. One single moment which changed my life."  
  
  
****Flashback****  
  
  
"What is it Mimi?" Joe asked.  
  
"I love you Joe. I've loved you since the day I first met you and I'll love you until the end of time."  
  
"Mimi I love you too. More than life itself."  
  
With that Joe kissed Mimi.  
  
"Now get some rest please."  
  
Within a few minutes Mimi was sleeping peacefully. Leaning back in his chair Joe closed his eyes and was soon asleep.  
  
  
  
Joe awoke to an alarm going off. He jumped out of his chair. As doctors rushed into the room.  
  
"Her hearts stopped," one of the doctors shouted as he ran into the room. "Someone get this boy out of here."  
  
A doctor grabbed Joe by the arm and began pulling him out of the room. Joe yanked his arm lose and tried to run back to Mimi. Two more doctors lifted him and carried him out of the room.  
  
"Mimi NOOOO!" Joe screamed as the doctors carried him out. "I LOVE YOU!"  
  
  
  
****End Flashback****  
  
  
"One single moment can change so much. When Mimi told me she liked me, it made my world shine brighter than the sun. When the car crashed so did my world. When Mimi told me she loved me I thought I could fly. When her heart stopped beating I thought I would die."  
  
Joe laid in the yard for many minutes remembering the days spent in the digital world when he was a kid . He laid there until he felt someone's lips touch his.   
  
"Come on Joe. Your gonna catch a cold if you stay out here."  
  
"Yes Miss Tachikawa," Joe replied getting to his feet.  
  
"We may have only been married a week, but your gonna have to get used to calling me Mrs. Kido," Mimi said smiling as she put her arms around Joe and kissed him.  
  
"Now let's go inside."  
  
Hand in hand the two headed inside to consider there lives together.  
  
"When one single moment changes your life, things may not go your way, but god has a way of evening things out," Joe thought as he stepped inside the house.  
  



End file.
